


I'll Keep You Safe

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracy's worried about what's happening to her, Lydia assures her she's going to be alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You Safe

“I’ve dealt with this before,” Lydia said, her voice reassuring as she flipped through the Argent bestiary looking for the page on Kanimas. She looked up at Tracy and smiled softly, reaching out and taking one of Tracy’s hands in hers, gently rubbing her thumb against the back of her hand. “And I want you to know that I am here for you, and that we are going to figure this out together.”

“Am-am I going to be okay?” Tracy whispered a hint of fear evident in her voice. 

“Of course you are going to be okay,” Lydia said, getting up and walking around the table to sit next to Tracy. She wrapped her arms around the other woman and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Nothing is going to happen to you, Tracy. Not while I’m here. I’ll keep you safe.”


End file.
